Modern computing devices continue to incorporate a growing number of components. For example, modern computing devices may include any suitable number of sensors and I/O devices, among others. Each component may transfer data to a storage device or processor using a common bus. For example, a universal serial bus (also referred to herein as USB) may transfer data for any suitable number of components.